


S.O.S. You're A What?

by Morrigan2345



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McDonald's have a big secret that twists everything upside down and maybe rights some things in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S. You're A What?

**Author's Note:**

> So.....
> 
> I was listening to Shakira....
> 
> and that's all i'm gonna give you 
> 
> All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine!!

There’s no way to avoid their, ah, _little secret_ from coming out forever when they move into the Venturi house.  They actually last three moons longer than Casey expected, and, obviously, it’s Derek’s fault that they couldn’t go any longer.

“Why is there _animal_ hair in the _car?_ ” Derek had said, angrily waving a familiar shade of white fur and the whole family watched as clumps of it gently floated down all over their breakfast.  Normally, Casey would have thrown a fit, she actually _tried_ to cook the eggs how most of the family liked them, if it wasn’t for the fact that she couldn’t stop staring at the cluster of fur in his hands.  Her eye’s flicked over to her mother and then to her sister, the same expression on their faces and she could only assume she had a similar one on too.

They had a _plan_ for something like this, but, all of a sudden, her mind went blank and all she could do was stare as Derek’s face turned from angry to angry confusion.  His eyes switching from her and Lizzie’s face to her mother’s, even George was starting to look a little curious.

She didn’t need her nose to sense the sudden influx of sweat on her family’s foreheads.

“Well?” Derek asked, his eyebrows twitching up, but there was a hesitance to his voice that she had never heard before.  They must be looking more disastrous then she previously thought.

The thing is, she can’t feel guilty for not telling them, she personally (and she could only assume about the others) couldn’t go through what happened with dad again. 

“We got a dog!” Casey blurts and she can hear Lizzie huff.

“Yay!” Marti says, and Casey is momentarily thankful for the little girl’s love of dogs and innocence.

“Casey.” Her mother says, in _that_ tone of voice, and oh _no_.

They are not going to tell the Venturi’s about the strain of _lycanthrope_ in their DNA over _breakfast_.  For fuck sake, they aren’t gonna ruin her favourite time of day because her mother thinks it’s the right time to drop that bombshell.

“Nora?” George asks, in that entirely too endearing confused voice that just _breaks_ mom.

Great.

“Just-“ Her mom sighs, and from the corner of her eye Casey can see Derek staring at her, “let’s go upstairs.” Nora says and makes her way to the stairs with out looking back.  George looks around the table with a frown but diligently follows his wife up the stairs.

Once their parents are out of sight they all corner her and Lizzie, Derek drops the clump of fur and some unknown tension in her stomach loosens as it hits the ground.  He sits down and is the first to open his mouth, pointing a finger at her, “A dog?” he asks incredulously.

“Technically-“ she begins, but Lizzie rushes in smoothly.

“Not exactly, think more, ah-“ she stumbles over her words, “lycan?” she ends roughly and winces at the twin expressions of disbelief on Edwin’s and Derek’s face.  Marti just tries to repeat the word and Casey feels another rush of affection.

“A _wolf?”_ Edwin asks, and they all blink as a short, cut off scream erupts from upstairs.

Derek’s already out of his chair but Casey’s _quicker_ , visibly quicker that it makes everyone pause, “What is going on?” he says, staring at her iron grip on his arm.

She flexes her fingers slightly but softens her hold, he still looks like he wants to bolt, “George is fine, he’s just a little, um, spooked.” She finishes lamely and Derek looks like he wants to yell.

“Of _Nora?_ ” he asks, and Casey take personal offence to that, her mother is _scary_ when she wants to be.

“Well-“ she starts but her mom and George are walking down the stairs. 

Derek rips his arm free when he sees his father’s slightly pale face, “Dad, what the fuck-“

“Language.” George interrupts, but there’s no heat and Derek looks slightly shaken and gently lead’s his dad to sit down next to Marti.  The girl proceeds to grab her father’s hand and it seems to shake him out of his trance.  George’s eyes lock onto her mother’s, who’s looking worried but there’s a guarded look on her face, she doesn’t want to go through the same thing that happened with dad evidently.

There’s silence as George and Nora just, _stare_ at each other when suddenly he bursts out laughing, “Holy _shit_.” He says and it makes everyone freeze.

“Language.” Derek says half heartedly but George’s eyes still jerk to Marti who startles a bit.

All of a sudden the laughing cuts off and is replaced with an furious look, “You should have _told_ me.” he says accusatorily and Casey’s about to say something but her mother’s wince gives her a pause.

“I told you why I couldn’t, and I didn’t think…” she trails off, and for the first time since her mother was explaining the divorce to her and Lizzie, Nora’s voice breaks. 

And, just like that, the anger washes off of George’s face and he permanently places himself in Casey’s good books when he stands up and gently touches her mother’s arm.

“Nora…” he says and his eyes are apologetic and there’s a bit too much unknown emotion in his eyes that makes Casey turn away as her mother picks herself up.  Her eyes catch Derek’s and there’s a moment where this whole thing sort of becomes background noise as they simultaneously understand that their parents _love_ each other. 

They love each other to a degree that neither teen truly understands yet.

But the semi peace breaks just as soon as it starts when Edwin lets out an annoyed groan, “A wolf?” he asks again and he can see that George and her mother exchange a look.

George talks first, “Okay, so, first things first, we have to get Marti to school before we, ah, get into this.  Come on, let’s go put your shoes on.” He says the last part to Marti who frowns but reluctantly makes her way to the front door with her father.

Nora clears her throats gaining everyone’s attention quickly, “Liz, Casey, I’ve gotta tell you what’s going on and then, well…” she says, shrugging when they all make a noise, some of protest some of relief, “Just sit tight boys.” Nora says and they follow her out into the front where Marti’s sitting on the steps with her shoes on and looking annoyed.

“Can we go yet?” she asks Nora

She smiles, “Give us one second, George can you wait outside for me.” she asks and his eyes flick nervously between them until Nora smiles encouragingly at him.

“Alright honey, let’s go warm up the car.”

They wait until the door is shut before Nora turns to her daughters, “Okay, so I showed George.”

“Really.” Lizzie says, and she shrinks back slightly at the sharp look from their mother.

“This is serious girls, George- He’s taking this all in stride but I’m still not gonna let him drive the car, do you get what I’m saying.” She asks and the both nod.

“We’re gonna emotionally shock our step siblings, gotcha.” Casey says and her mother winces.

“I- Don’t word it like that, dear.”

“Well, that’s what we’re gonna do right?  Derek and Edwin aren’t like George, do you really think that they’ll- they won’t even be able to _face_ us let alone live with us.” Casey practically shrills and her mother puts a comforting hand on her neck.  Casey slumps and her mother smiles a little.

“They’ll react better than you think, just, trust me on this okay, girls.” Nora says and they both reluctantly nod, “Okay, so Lizzie you take Derek and Casey will take Edwin.” The inevitable protest is waved down quickly by Nora, “We’re doing it separately and in these pairs because we want to limit a high emotional response.  No arguing.” She says finally and it shuts them both up.

They watch as Nora puts on her coat and shoes quickly, there’s a lump in her throat as she stops her mother from exiting the house, “Mom I’m-“

 _Scared_ , she doesn’t finish but Lizzie nods and all of a sudden her mother is pulling them both in a tight hug.

“It’ll be okay, _trust me_.” she says and slips out of the house.  Her and Lizzie watch as their family car pulls out of the drive way and, with a sigh, Casey tugs Lizzies arm towards the kitchen.

“Might as well get this over with.” She says with false bravado.

The boys are, predictably, still where they are when they left them, because when Nora says something, you listen.  She catches them staring at the wooden table stonily until they step fully into the kitchen, “Where’s my Dad and Nora?” Edwin asks but Derek remains silent.

It’s unnerving and she feels the words die in her throat, but, as always, Lizzie comes in with the rescue.  Ignoring her sister’s and step-brother’s silent staring contest, she focuses on her other step-brother, “They went to drop off Marti at school.” She says and Edwin’s eyebrows raise in a hilariously similar fashion of his brother.

“Speaking of which, if we don’t leave now we’re gonna be super late.” He says and this time he looks at Casey directly, like he’s expecting her to freak out and start running in all directions frantically.

Instead she can’t control her mouth, “We probably won’t be able to anyway.” She says quietly and apparently this is Derek’s breaking point because he springs out of the chair.

“What the _fuck_ does that mean?  What the hell is going on?” He practically screeches and she has to ignore the pain it causes in her ears.

“We’re gonna explain in a second, calm _down_.” She says and there must be something in her voice (maybe it’s the crack but she’s choosing to ignore that) that makes him listen.

Lizzie watches the exchange passively before talking over Casey, “Edwin follow me.” she says and Casey can only blink in stunned confusion for a few seconds before her brain comes back online.

“Lizzie, what?  No, you heard what mom said.” She says firmly trying to recreate whatever happened a second ago (Derek’s still sitting down and only fuming a little, thank god for small miracles) but Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“Yeah I heard, but this is the better way- And before you say anything it’s not like mom wasn’t a little emotionally wrecked from her own reveal.  Just-“ Lizzie sighs and looks her in the eye, “trust me?” she tries and Casey slumps forward and waves her hand.

“You can go upstairs, we’ll stay down here.” She says and Lizzie’s small, pleased smile is worth the future lecture her mother’s gonna give her.

She watches as Lizzie cocks her head towards the stairs and then at Edwin’s aborted standing, “Derek-“ he tries but the older boy sighs.

“It’ll be fine- it’s just, Lizzie.” He says and smirks at Lizzies offended glare.

Casey breathes a sigh of relief until the two others are walking up the stairs.  When she turns back to Derek, he’s taking her in with unreadable eyes and Casey licks her lips nervously, “Okay, look.” She says and stops.

At Derek’s unamused face she stammers out, “This is hard to explain.”

He snorts, interrupting her, “Oh, _I_ bet.”

She grunts back, “Can you just, like, shut up for one second of your life?” she asks sarcastically and he mime’s zipping up his lips, sighing, she continues reluctantly, “You remember that little scream you heard from upstairs?” she asks and he nods.

“Sure.” He says and, ironically, that’s when Edwin’s shout echoes through the house.  This time though, thankfully, Derek doesn’t get out of his seat, he just becomes ten times more tense.

“Already?” she says quietly to herself and _shit_ she has to hurry up, turning her attention back to Derek she says, “Okay, so when it happens that screaming thing is fine, just, um, don’t try anything.” She says and he looks back at her blankly.

“’Try anything’?” he says with finger quotes and all.

“I’m saying don’t try to run or attack, it’ll just end up bad for everyone okay.” She says in a rush already feeling her bones creaking in her face.

“Wait what?  What do you-“ Derek’s in the middle of saying when all of a sudden it becomes dead silent and she thinks _Oh shit_.

And, because it’s Derek, the not recommended action becomes the only one so _of course_ he tries to run. 

And he makes it, he get’s the back door open and is inside the backyard, but that’s only because Casey has enough control over herself.

But, unfortunately for Derek, she doesn’t have enough control to last more than ten seconds.

His face makes contact with the knee deep snow and it’s a miracle that he somehow landed in the perfect area that allows him to breath with Casey perched on his back.

“Fuck!” he screams (which he’ll later deny), “Get _off_!” he continues and stills just as quickly when he feels something sharp against his arms.

 _Claws_ , his mind supplies and, suddenly, his dad’s laughing fit doesn’t seem that out of place anymore.

“Shut up.” Casey says and there’s something _weird_ about her voice but Derek’s too busy being flipped over (which he’ll also deny) to examine it closely.

“Face.” He says dumbly but he can’t stop staring at her- “Fangs.” He continues more hysterically as she lowers her head to his neck and-

Sniffs.

What.The.Fuck.

“Casey?” he says hesitantly, there are sharp things near his jugular and, even though he might be having a sort of panic attack right now, he’s not that stupid.

“Trying.” She struggles to say and he has not idea what that means but all he can do is stay still, and reflect on how this is definitely not the situation in which he pictured Casey on top of him.

He’s not gonna go there though.

(maybe later, but he doesn’t think a fear boner would help at the moment.)

Casey, thankfully, remains oblivious to Derek, trying, desperately to hold onto her slipping anchor.

If he gets out of this alive she’s going to _kill_ Derek and yell at Lizzie for doing this to her.

Images and feelings float through her mind,

_Her mother taking her to Danforth, saying “You’re yiayia want’s touloumbes.” She says sadly and Casey doesn’t connect why until later, remembering that yiayia always made her own until-_

_Her mother screaming, her father silent, this back and forth until he wasn’t silent, until her mother wasn’t screaming anymore but crying-_

_Lizzie getting pushed to the ground and her own finger tips coming away red with the little shit’s blood, the little boys scream ringing in her ears-_

_The moment she let Tim kiss her and she liked it, she liked the pressure of his uncoordinated lips against her equally clumsy ones, she liked it until his hand was coming up around her throat-_

It’s all slipping away, she realizes with a gasp.   

She’s going to _maim_ her step brother because her anchors are slipping from her grasp and _holy shit she’s actually turning feral like the wolves her grandma told her about-_

It’s the smell that catches her from spiralling further,

_“-gross, it smells terrible, I don’t know why you even wear it.” She was saying and focuses on his smirk for a beat too long._

_“You’re not the one that needs to get it.” He says throwing an arm over her shoulder, making more of the cologne waft over to her._

Then it’s, not surprisingly, the way she doesn’t feel trapped when he touches her,

“ _Get off me.” she says grumpily and is only half relived that his arm slinks off her shoulder._

His voice,

_She Shouldn’t be listening to this._

_It’s not right and even if they weren’t step siblings listening to someone when they don’t know it is an invasion of privacy and her mother taught her better._

_But._

_The moan is quite but it’s loud enough to make her legs shake and that’s when she reaches for her head phones._

Him.

_“Casey.”_

_“Casey!”_

_“Case?”_

“You done?” is the first thing she hears when she comes to.

“Derek?” she hates how her voice wobbles and how she practically melts under his touch as he pats her shoulder awkwardly.

“You’re not gonna kill me, right?” he asks and he _sounds_ scared, but he’s teasing her and she feels something flutter in her stomach.

 _Never_ , she promises and is majorly embarrassed by the amount of sappy thoughts she’s having, “Shut up.” She says out loud, it’s muffled by his shirt and then she realizes that she’s lying on top of him, in the snow.

He’s shaking.

“You’re shaking.” She says and when he says nothing she springs off of him and ushers him back inside.

“Okay, okay, how do we deal with hypothermia.” She asks frantically and before he can even open his mouth she’s shouting for Lizzie and Edwin.

They come clattering down, looking fine, actually surpassingly cheerful, until they catch sight of Derek.

“What happened?” Edwin asks, rushing over.

Casey starts to babble, “Well I showed him, and I told him!  I said don’t run, and what does he do?  Run!  He runs into the backyard and, fuck, I tried!  But it was hard okay, so I chase him and I’m on him and then I try and remember my anchor but _something’s_ there, blocking it and I _can’t_.  And then it’s-“

 _Him_ , she doesn’t say but by the time she finishes they’ve already taken off Derek’s wet shirt and pants and wrapped him in a blanket.

“That’s what happened?” Derek asks, and his voice is almost back to normal, but there’s still a tremor running through his body.

“You lost your anchor?” Lizzie asks, horrified.

Now that his brother isn’t about to die, Edwin perks up, “What’s an anchor?”

And, basically, that’s how the rest of the evening goes, one of the boys, usually Edwin, asks a question and one of the girls, usually Lizzie, answers. 

Derek stares at her a lot, and for what it’s worth, she doesn’t try to hide that she’s staring back anymore.

That night, during dinner, it’s the quietest day in the Venturi house since the McDonalds moved in.

*

They don’t really talk to one an other that much during the next few days, it causes strains in multiple places all at once.  Marti’s confused on why there’s no more laughing and arguing, Nora and George try and patch things up between them and their families and sort of fail for a short while. 

The thing is Nora and Lizzie are on good terms or making progress, while Derek’s talking to everyone except her.

The minute she finds him as her anchor a second later he decides to hate her.

She’s in her room, _not_ crying, she’s allergic to something, when there’s a knock at her door, “Come in.” she says, _not_ miserably.

She doesn’t expect to see Derek, but, as always, he loves to prove her wrong, “Hey.” She says woodenly as he remains silent, rooted in her doorway.

He looks like he’s been not brooding.

“Hey.” He says back, and seems to shake himself mentally before stepping into her room and sitting by her feet on the bed.  His back is painfully straight and his eyes are trained on her closed door, she want’s to reach out and touch him but she doesn’t.

Why would he want her to touch him after she _attacked_ him?

“Your mom,” he starts and sighs, rubbing a hand down his face, posture relaxing, still not looking at her, “told us.  About your dad.” He says and she, unable to control her own emotional response, sucks in too much air and ends up coughing.

After she recovers she looks back up into his now, very out of character, soft eyes, “Yeah,” he says nodding his head slightly, “that’s some shit.” He agrees and the only thing she can do in response is either laugh or cry.

She picks the one that’ll make him the least uncomfortable.

In fact, if her eyes aren’t tricking her, he sees his smile broaden in a familiar smug line.

“Alright she-wolf, dinners ready and we’ve cut up bambi just the way you like.”

He’s still laughing even after she shoves him off her bed.

*

It’s not magically fixed after that, that months full moon is, tense to say the least.

“Do we have to chain you up or something?” Derek asks, from her desk chair where he’s recently been residing on for longer than a minute.

She rolls her eyes, trying to focus on school instead of how his fingers itch against his jean covered knee, “No.” she says shortly and doesn’t give him the satisfaction of taking a breath before continuing, “Haven’t been chained up for a while now.” She says and it sounds a little lewd even to her own ears, Derek’s silent choking is still a bit funny.

But, even if they’ve come to a recent and abrupt understanding of, ah, mutual emotions, it doesn’t mean she can do anything about it.  So, for now, she makes her jokes and makes him flustered, and he starts to (accidently) leave more and more piece’s of clothing in her room.

Still, it’s not the same way as it was before, there are still things they can’t or won’t talk about when it comes to her ‘wolfiness” as Derek so helpfully dubbed.

Marti still doesn’t know for one, and won’t for sometime, ‘until she’s ready’ her mother keeps says, George following up with his own ‘when?’.  So they can’t talk about anything in plain sight and update the other Venturi’s on their secret code words.

“ _That’s_ what you meant when you said you spilled some ketchup on your shirt!?” was a memorable one.

And then there are the things that are still touchy, the whole attacking thing is a bit raw still and it isn’t until Nora brings up Casey’s new anchor that things start to click together.

“Honey, you’re gonna have to share with me, whether you want to or not, we can’t let you lose control again.” He mother says apologetically and Casey’s not angry, but she’s embarrassed because Derek’s sitting right there and ugh-

“Mom, I’m old enough to not have to share ever detail of my life with you!” she says keeping her eyes trained on her mother even though Derek seems to be more preoccupied with the TV then with the conversation behind him.

“Not when there are humans around,” _that_ seems to catch his attention even though it’s a natural distinction for her, “you know we have to be careful.” Her mother says and Casey shrugs, not wanting to argue anymore.

“Why?” Derek pipes up all of a sudden, and startles both women.

“Why, what?” Nora asks

“Why do you have to be careful?  Why can’t she just have whatever she wants as an anchor?” he elaborates quickly only half turning from the TV.

“Because I have to make sure that it’s stable enough for Casey to hold on to.” Nora explains and Casey grunts, her mouth moving with before she has a chance to stop herself.

“He’s definitely not going anywhere anytime soon.” She says and immediately claps a hand over her mouth in an exaggerated fashion that, even if her mother and Derek completely lost it, they’d still be able to piece things together.

There’s an awkward pause where Nora can only mutter something under her breath and Casey is _not_ doing this-

So she runs up the stairs and locks her room shut.

A second later there’s someone banging on her door but her hearing is zoning from her sudden heightened emotions and she’s trying to find one of Derek’s oh so convenient shirts.

She goes to sleep with the blue, long sleeved one clutched in her grasp because there’s nothing better than to sleep and hope that maybe everyone’ll forget that she basically declared having a ‘strong attachment’ to her step brother.

*

She wakes up too soon, if she’s being honest with herself, and it’s only after a few groggy blinks and slightly too deep inhales that she hears it.

She’s been a fan of Shakira’s, the woman has a voice and nobody can deny it, and she went through a phase where _that_ particular song was her favourite.

For obvious reasons.

The music isn’t blaring though, just loud enough for certain people to hear and she tries to steel her herself.  He’s literally baiting her and she’s not going to fall for it.

The music increases slightly in volume.

Her teeth grit and she ignores the soft humming coming from his room.  The song starts to end and she can feel her shoulders slump forward as the words trickle down to a quiet murmur.

She smiles tiredly, but triumphantly, he’ll have to try harder than that if he wants to make her-

She blinks at the familiar rhythm, ‘he wouldn’t’ she thinks desperately.

Seconds pass and she closes her eyes.

_S.O.S she’s in disguise…_

Son of a-

“Are you kidding me.” she whisper yells and is startled when she’s met with stale air.

Her door clicks shut and she can feel a migraine stating to form at the base of her skull, she has to had it to him though, he adapts quickly to living with werewolves.

She marches back to her room and feels her eye twitch at the shape sitting on her desk chair.

“What do you want, Derek.” She says, and it feels like she hasn’t said his name in awhile.

“You’re kind of setting yourself up with that line.” He says snickering at her, probably, stunned face.

“I don’t-“ she starts but he cuts her off by standing up.

“You do.” He says simply, like this situation is simple.

She takes a deep breath, “I do, you’re right, but you can’t honestly tell me that you understand what you being-“ she stumbles to form the word out loud, “my anchor means.” She settles and doesn’t enjoy wiping the smile off his face and replacing it with a serious one.

He hums, moving an inch closer, and it takes all her willpower not to move away or shove her face in his neck, “I gotta admit, it’s only been a few weeks and this whole shewolf-“

“Derek.”

“-thing is a bit, weird.  But-“ he blinks and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “you’re Casey, and, I mean, I can’t change you even if I wanted to.  Which I don’t because you’re, uh, pretty okay.” And it’s her turn to smirk.

“’Pretty okay’ huh?” she says teasingly and he rolls his eyes, going for hostile but the blush on his cheeks is making her grin harder.

“Shut up.” He says and finally, _finally_ , he reaches out to touch her.  His hand skims down her cheek to her neck and rests there and there’s some urge in her to lash out, but all she does is bare her neck and wow, that’s not cool.

But she hears his breath _hitch_ and well…

There’s no _disguising_ this, heh.

Get it, because-

“God,” he mumbles, an inch from her face, “do you ever stop _thinking_.” And promptly kisses the answer out of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yes i made them half greek bc i live in canada and like the only things i know about the most in the gta is greek related stuff and i didnt want to reaserch abt my own country blah blah blah excuses excuses..
> 
> 2) if you didn't catch it the song was She Wolf
> 
> 3)this was long than expected and i hate myself a little bit
> 
> 4)i haven't watched the show in about ten years so im sorry if this isn't good 
> 
> 5)this is basically teen wolf lore because i was a season 1 and 2 baby and tHERE WAS SO MUCH POTENTIAL GDI......anyway 
> 
> 6)thank u for reading and pls ask me questions about this bc i have a need to explain things thoroughly but can't always bc of writing flow and stuff


End file.
